Damon's guilt
by StefanAndKatherine
Summary: Damon feels guilty for using Rebekah to get to Klaus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own anything besides the idea for this

Damon's guilt

Damon lay on his bed lost in his thoughts when suddenly his bedroom door flew open. And there she was, the girl he was daydreaming about was standing in

front of him. "What are you doing here?." He asked in a husky voice. "I came here to

get my revenge on you, for having Sage steal my thoughts." She replied. And Damon just stared at her for a moment then he took a step closer to her, and then she said:

"Take one more step and I'll rip you heart out." Her expression was cold and her voice was filled with anger.

"If you really meant that, you would have already done it

by now." His face looked colder then hers. "Don't you think you should have a little

respect for me? Since you already used me so Sage could steal my thoughts, If I were

you I'd be very afraid right now." "Rebekah since I already managed to fool you once what makes you think I can't do it again?." He said while putting a smirk on his face."

"Because now I know your true intensions Damon and if you even think about trying anything like that again I will kill you but for now I'm going to let you go with a

warning. Never ever try to pretend like you actually like me because if you do your

going to regret it." And with that Rebekah left. A few hours passed and Damon eventually fell asleep.

He woke up from the constant knocks on his door and after having a minute to wake up he got up from his bed and opened the door.

"Oh not you again." He said with half open eyes.

Once he noticed that her green eyes were filled with tears his eyes automatically snapped open.

"What happened to you Rebekah?." "Nik happened to me." She said in between crying.

"What did he do?." He asked his voice was filled with concern. "He daggered my brothers all of them, because they didn't want to leave Mystic Falls,

And then he said that if I didn't go with him he'd dagger me too for another fifteen centuries and after I told him I was staying here and then he looked all the doors

while using his vampire speed and then he chased me with a dagger until I broke the lock to the front door and I escaped."

"Its going to be okay Rebekah your safe with me." He said and he pulled her close to him locking his arms around her tightly.

After a little while Rebekah calmed down and then there was silence until Damon spoke.

"Why did you come here?." He asked hoping she wouldn't think she was unwanted.

"Because I had nowhere else to go." She said simply.

Damon slightly smiled to himself. "You can stay as long as you want if you promise not to kill me in my sleep." After he said that they both laughed.

"You should know by now that I actually like you enough to spare your life." After she said that Damon instantly froze, and said the first thing that popped into his head.

"You should know that I really like you too." After he said that Rebekah just stared into his ocean blue eyes and said:

"Do you really mean that or are you just using me again?."

"I really mean that, and you should know one more thing."

"And what's that?."

"After I used you like that, I've felt empty inside and I'm so sorry Rebekah I was so blinded with hate towards Klaus that I didn't think about you, and how that would effect you."

After that Rebekah couldn't control herself anymore and she kissed him.

The kiss was long and passionate but Damon had to tell her something .

"Rebekah what I'm about to say is true I think I'm in love with you. I don't know if you feel the same about me but I thought you had a right to know."

Rebekah froze at his words. There was a long silence but then Rebekah said:

"I feel the same way about you Damon and I mean it." Her voice was sincere, and he kissed her soft tender lips.

Please rate and review and tell me if you guys liked it and if I should continue writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebekah woke up early the next day, only to see that Damon wasn't anywhere in sight. She got out of bed and went downstairs.

She noticed that the front door was open and, she heard voices coming from outside.

She slowly made her way outside and heard Damon say:

"Stefan you can't change the way I feel about Rebekah." His voice sounded serious.

"Damon I need you to think with your mind, not with your heart. Just think about everything she's done to us, and you'll realize why you don't want to be in love with someone like Rebekah."

"Stefan I've never really loved anyone in my entire life whose loved me back, and Rebekah is the only person who gets me and actually loves me back, so I think you should give me a chance at actually being happy."

"Damon if you really mean, that then you're a bigger idiot than I thought you were."

"Look Stefan I'm not asking for your permission, I just wanted you to know about my feelings towards Rebekah."

After Damon said that, he noticed that Rebekah was standing at the front door.

"Did we wake you up?." Damon's voice was soft.

"No, I woke up and I thought that maybe you had left."

"I wouldn't leave you alone." He smiled at her.

"Can you come inside for a minute? I'd like to talk to you alone."

"Sure."

After they went back upstairs into Damon's room, there was silence.

"What do you want to talk about?."

"Why does Stefan want you to hate me?." Her voice was shaking and she was ready to cry.

"You heard our conversation didn't you? Look Rebekah, Stefan can never say or do anything to make me hate you okay. I will always love you no matter what happens."

Damon's voice was sincere, and after that they kissed.

A few hours passed, and Damon's cell phone rang. It was Elena.

"Damon where have you been?"

"I'm at the boarding house, why what's wrong?."

"Klaus is here, and he's looking for Rebekah. He thinks that she's with you, and he said that if you try to protect her, he will kill me and Stefan."

"Elena, tell Klaus that I'm coming over to talk."

And with that Damon hung up.

"Rebekah, Klaus is looking for you, and if I try to protect you he will kill Elena and Stefan. What can I do to stop him?."

"You can't do anything, I have to go with him or he will kill you all."

"Rebekah I'm not going to let you go there by yourself. Its too dangerous for you to be alone."

"Damon I have to go, or he'll kill Elena and I know you love her too."

And with that Rebekah placed a kiss on his cheek and she left.


	3. Chapter 3

When Damon, woke up from his daze he realized that he had let Rebekah go on a suicide mission.

He needed a minute to process what had happened and, then he burst out the door and used his vampire speed to get to Elena's house.

When Rebekah got to Elena's house she realized that she wasn't invited in, so she had to knock.

But when Rebekah, was about to knock the door flew open.

"Elena where are you?."

Elena slowly made her way to the door. Klaus was behind her.

"Go, on love invite her inside." Klaus said looking at his sister.

"Come in." Elena said while struggling to keep her voice steady.

Rebekah stepped inside the house, with one swift movement.

"So Rebekah, I believe you've re-considered your decision about coming with me?."

"Actually I haven't. I want, to stay here and there is nothing you can do about it ."

"Well then maybe a dagger and, a litter white oak ash will change your mind?."

"Why do you always want to control people? Why not let your own sister decide if she wants to stay or not?."

"Because I can do whatever I want. Remember I'm the hybrid and only I get to make my own decisions."

"Well you can go to hell. I'm an original too, and I can do whatever I want.

"No sister I can't be killed remember, I'm the only truly immortal thing to ever walk this earth."

Before Rebekah could answer, Damon burst through the door.

"Well look who decided to join the party." Klaus said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?." Rebekah's voice sounded worried.

'I came here to make sure you're okay."

Elena just stared at them for a moment.

"What's going on here?." Elena asked confused.

"You've really missed a lot haven't you love? Well I suppose I should probably fill you in then. Damon, here fancies my sister, and he's trying to be a hero and protect her.

"What?." Elena seemed shocked.

"Elena its not about you."

"Isn't it? I hurt your feelings the night of the dance, so you slept with her to get back at me, and then you sleep with her again so Sage could steel her thoughts. And now you actually have feelings for this monster?."

"Don't you ever call her a monster again!."

"Why what are you going to do about it? Kill me?."

"Don't push it Elena."

"Okay, now this is getting a little dramatic don't you think?." Klaus sounded angry.

"So, Rebekah are you going to come with me or shall, I put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for over a century?."

"I thought I already told you that I'm staying."

"Well in that case."

Klaus reached for the dagger in his jacket pocket. He pulled the dagger out along with some white oak ash.

"Don't you dare touch her."

"She's my sister so I strongly suggest that you back off."

Klaus slowly dipped the dagger into the ash. Klaus used his vampire speed to get to Rebekah, but Damon managed to get hold of Klaus' hand and he threw him against the wall.

"Rebekah get out of here now!."

Without hesitation Rebekah burst out the door.

"You're going to regret that." After that Klaus used his vampire speed to leave.


End file.
